A Kind Of Magic
by Ometeotl
Summary: (OS, UA, yaoi, fluff, humour). Il y a des moments dans la vie, où rien ne va plus. Et pourtant, il suffit parfois d'un simple enchaînement de coïncidences pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre... La chance est est-elle une question de magie ?


**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto et à la Shueisha.**

**Genre : UA, OS, Humour, Fluff, Guigne et un peu de sexy ?**

**Rating : M on va dire, pour le langage et les quelques scènes hot.**

**Mot de l'auteur : Voici ma première fiction, il s'agit d'un one-shot (p'tete un peu long en OS mais trop court pour en faire une fic à chapitres...pis c'est un fluff, quoi).**

**Vraiment, je ne me suis pas beaucoup pris la tête quant à l'histoire, elle pourra sembler super banale, c'est vrai, mais j'avais envie d'écrire un truc sans prétention et de m'amuser, et c'est ce que j'ai fait !**

**Amusez-vous bien en lisant aussi !**

* * *

Naruto ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il avait accepté de suivre son ami Kiba à cette soirée.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il lui cassait les oreilles à propos de celle-ci, et Naruto – dans un moment de faiblesse – avait fini par céder.

Il avait regretté au moment même où le mot « oui » avait franchi ses lèvres, mais la mine radieuse qu'afficha aussitôt Kiba le consola un petit peu.

Il se dit qu'après tout, il devait bien ça à son meilleur ami.

**T**

_ Après tout, Naruto, tu me dois bien ça.

Le blond soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est vrai qu'il pouvait bien lui rendre ce service, mais il aurait encore préféré sortir Akamaru un matin d'hiver plutôt que de se rendre à une soirée où il ne connaissait personne et où il était sûr de s'ennuyer.

Il détestait l'ennui, vraiment.

_ Tu verras, ça ne sera pas si terrible. Et puis, peut-être qu'il serait temps de remettre le nez dehors, Naruto...

Naruto inspira lentement et retint son souffle inconsciemment, sachant pertinemment sur quel terrain voulait l'emmener Kiba.

_ Ça fait des semaines entières que tu passes ton temps à te morfondre en pensant à lui, c'est pas sain.

_ …

_ Je sais que ça fait mal, mec, mais il faut que tu te changes les idées, que tu voies du monde...tu pourrais rencontrer quelqu'un là-bas, qui sait ?

_ C'est ça, je vais rencontrer l'âme sœur à une soirée remplie d'hétéros !

Naruto eut un rire bref, Kiba soupira en faisant les gros yeux.

_ Non mais, si t'y mets pas un peu de bonne volonté, moi, je sais plus quoi faire !

_ Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé, bordel.

_ Mais moi j'en peux plus de te voir déprimer à cause d'un abruti d'artiste con comme un balai à chiottes qui a détalé avec le premier venu !

_ Sai était pas con comme un balai à chiottes ! S'indigna le blond.

_ L'amour rend aveugle, c'est bien connu.

_ Et la masturbation rend sourd ! Si tu avais pris la peine d'écouter ce qu'il racontait tu aurais su qu'il n'était pas con comme tu le prétends !

_ Parce qu'un mec qui déblatère sur les pénis à longueur de journée ne mérite pas de figurer au registre des balais à chiottes de luxe ?!

Naruto stoppa tout mouvement. Il cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois. Il finit par éclater de rire.

_ Okay... peut-être que tu n'as pas tout à fait tort.

_ Hmpf. Évidemment.

De guerre lasse, le blond soupira et secoua la tête.

_ Okay, je viendrai avec toi, Kiba.

_ Oh ?! C'est vrai ?

_ Oui.

_ Tu vas voir, tu ne le regrettera pas !

**T**

Il avait vraiment eu envie de le croire.

Voilà qu'il était appuyé contre un mur à observer les gens faire la fête.

Vêtu d'un jean classique, t-shirt et baskets oranges, cheveux en bataille, il se sentait carrément à côté de la plaque.

Toutes les nanas étaient sapées comme s'il s'agissait d'une soirée hyper glamour, mini-robes, talons vertigineux, maquillage outrancier, coiffures sophistiquées.

Les mecs portaient des costumes, dans un style qui se voulait « chic-décontracté ».

Il s'était moqué de Kiba quand il l'avait vu sortir son costume bleu marine et sa chemise blanche. Le brun s'était contenté d'hausser les épaules et il s'était bien gardé de dire à Naruto que la soirée barbante était pourvue d'un _dress-code_.

Il chercha des yeux son ami dans la pièce remplie de monde et le vit auprès d'une brune aux cheveux longs, noués en un chignon faussement négligé, vêtue d'une mini-robe noire moulante et d'escarpins tout aussi noirs. Elle avait les yeux d'un bleu très clair, presque blanc.

Lorsqu'elle vit que Naruto la fixait, elle lui fit un discret signe de main, accompagné d'un sourire timide.

Hinata Hyuuga était la raison pour laquelle Kiba avait autant insisté pour se retrouver à cette soirée.

En voyant la jeune fille saluer son meilleur ami, le brun lui adressa un petit sourire penaud, se rendant bien compte qu'il avait entrainé Naruto dans un traquenard. Le blond lui tira la langue pour toute réponse.

Certes, il se faisait terriblement chier, mais voir Kiba rire avec cette jolie brune lui faisait croire que ça en valait peut-être la peine.

Et puis son ami avait aussi tenté de lui remonter le moral et il ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir pour ça.

C'est vrai que depuis sa rupture avec Sai, il s'était laissé aller. Il ne sortait de chez lui que pour aller travailler et pour faire les courses. Il avait même arrêté d'aller à la salle de sport, malgré les vives protestations de son ami Lee.

Lorsqu'il n'était pas au travail, il passait le plus clair de son temps à traînasser sur le canapé et à enchaîner les films et séries. Les coupes vides de ramen s'accumulaient au pied du canapé et Kiba avait du user de toute son autorité pour que Naruto se mette à faire le ménage.

La plupart de ses amis avaient défilé chez lui, essayant de lui remettre les idées en place et lui faire comprendre que son abattement n'avait que trop duré.

Honnêtement, il ne comprenait pas lui-même pourquoi il se retrouvait dans une telle prostration après cette rupture. Il était pourtant doté d'une nature plutôt optimiste et joviale, ce caractère maussade n'était pas habituel, surtout pour quelqu'un comme lui.

Ce n'était pas la première fois de sa vie qu'il essuyait un échec amoureux, il en avait connu pas mal, même, et il s'en était toujours assez bien remis.

Sai et lui n'étaient sortis ensemble que cinq mois, ce n'était même pas assez pour qu'il soit fou de lui, mais l'artiste possédait quelque chose en lui qui avait fait vibrer Naruto. Son talent, peut-être, la fascination qu'il avait pour les sentiments humains...

_Ses yeux._

Ses yeux.

Oui, il avait aimé leur jolie forme d'amande, leur couleur. Si différente de ses yeux à lui.

Ce sont ses yeux qu'il avait du mal à oublier car il s'était perdu dedans un bon nombre de fois et qu'il avait aimé cette sensation. Il avait aimé se sentir aspiré dans ses prunelles noires anthracite, il avait aimé l'état d'agréable hébétude dans lequel il plongeait lorsqu'ils se regardaient. Il avait aimé voir ses yeux se voiler de plaisir lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour...

Et puis, comme une bulle de savon éclatant soudainement, Sai était parti.

Sans crier gare.

Il l'avait abandonné.

Naruto avait appris par des connaissances communes que le brun était désormais en couple avec un dénommé Deidara, artiste tout comme lui et qu'ils s'étaient envolés pour l'Amérique du Sud.

Il l'avait trahi.

Il avait ressenti un choc et une douleur intense en comprenant la raison du départ de Sai.

C'était vrai, ce qu'on disait...ça ressemblait étrangement à la sensation d'un couteau dans le dos.

Peut-être que la blessure due à une telle trahison était trop violente pour guérir facilement. Peut-être que la froide brûlure qu'il avait ressenti dans tout son corps lorsqu'il avait appris ce dont Sai était capable alors qu'il lui faisait confiance l'avait réduit en cendres. Peut-être que cette fois-ci, il lui faudrait plus de temps pour rassembler les débris éparpillés de son cœur et surtout de son égo.

Naruto recentra lentement ses pensées sur la soirée qui l'entourait.

Il était resté contre son mur depuis qu'il était arrivé et il n'avait parlé à personne. La musique augmentait de plus en plus. Les gens riaient, parlaient fort, certains s'étaient mis à danser.

D'autres le regardaient, curieux de le voir immobile depuis le début de la soirée. Certains lui lançaient des regards dédaigneux, sans doute à cause de son attitude pas très avenante et de son look hors de propos.

Le blond commençait vraiment à en avoir marre.

Il éprouvait l'envie de plus en plus pressante de fuir la soirée, rentrer chez lui, plonger sous sa couette et oublier le monde, le temps d'une nuit.

À nouveau, il leva les yeux et balaya la salle du regard pour tenter de dénicher Kiba.

Et là, l'espace d'un instant, quelque chose dans l'Univers cessa de fonctionner.

Un infime grain de sable sembla s'être immiscé dans la mécanique céleste régissant celui-ci.

Les lois de la physique furent abolies.

L'espace et le temps furent atomisés.

La Terre s'immobilisa.

Juste le temps d'un souffle.

Juste le temps de voir que deux orbes noir anthracite étaient dardés sur lui.

Et Naruto se prit le Big Bang de plein fouet.

Son cœur rata un battement, sa gorge se serra, l'étouffant à moitié, son estomac se comprima violemment, un tressaillement le secoua tout entier.

Il se sentit brutalement cloué sur place et se maudit mentalement pour avoir croisé la route de deux trous noirs qui le vidèrent de son énergie.

Deux joyaux sombres terriblement familiers.

_Sai ?_

En rassemblant toute sa volonté, il réussit à détourner le regard et la vie sembla reprendre son cours naturel. L'instant de flottement était passé et Naruto quitta précipitamment son mur pour aller chercher ses affaires et partir. Il n'était même plus question de prévenir Kiba. Il voulait juste fuir le plus rapidement possible.

Il bouscula plusieurs personnes dans sa hâte et certains élevèrent légèrement la voix. Tout en sortant de la pièce, Naruto sentit le regard ténébreux toujours fixé sur lui et lui brûler la nuque.

Il quitta la soirée sans un regard pour autrui.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin dans son appartement, il claqua la porte d'entrée et se laissa glisser contre. Il avait couru durant une bonne partie du chemin et de ce fait, il se trouvait complètement haletant, son cœur palpitant avec force dans sa poitrine, à lui en faire mal. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se détendre. Son souffle retrouva peu à peu son rythme normal mais il sentait son cœur continuer sa course folle. L'émotion brute qu'il avait ressenti précédemment y était définitivement pour quelque chose.

Ses pensées, telles un torrent, coulaient en un flot ininterrompu et le menaient toutes à la même chose :

Sai.

Que faisait-il dans cette soirée ? Kiba ne l'aurait quand même pas piégé à ce point-là ?! N'était-il pas censé être en Amérique du Sud ? Pourquoi aurait-il été à une soirée où ils n'avaient aucun ami commun ? Est-ce que par hasard...il voulait...une nouvelle chance ?

Il secoua vivement la tête dans le but de chasser toutes ces pensées parasites mais les questions revenaient sans cesse.

Il aurait du...agir avec beaucoup plus de sang-froid. Il aurait du tirer ça au clair. S'agissait-il bien de Sai, au moins ? C'était peut-être quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait beaucoup ?

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il détale comme une proie face à son prédateur ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'était senti en danger ?!

Le blond martela doucement la porte avec son crâne. Il expira longuement et eut un rire pathétique.

_ T'es vraiment le roi des cons, Naruto Uzumaki...lança-t-il à voix basse, pour lui même.

Se mettre dans des états pareils à cause d'un mec, ça lui ressemblait vraiment pas et ça commençait sérieusement à le saouler.

Il se dit qu'il pouvait bien s'accorder ce dernier instant de faiblesse, mais que dès demain, il s'efforcerait à redevenir le Naruto qu'il avait toujours été. Le type jovial, optimiste, marrant et exubérant. Faudrait veiller à ne pas abuser, quand même.

Après être resté de longues minutes dans le noir, assis sur le sol, il se décida enfin à aller se coucher, plus motivé que jamais à redevenir aussi flamboyant que le soleil.

Le lendemain matin, la sonnerie de son téléphone portable l'extirpa péniblement du sommeil, ce qui ne fit que renforcer son humeur massacrante due à ses visions nocturnes peuplées de trous noirs.

_ Allô ? Répondit-il sèchement, la voix encore rauque.

Il reconnut aussitôt la voix de Kiba qui lui cria dans l'oreille.

_ Naruto, ça va ?! Je ne t'ai pas vu partir hier soir, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

_ Putain, tu pourrais pas appeler à une heure décente ?

_ Mais il est midi, mec...T'es pas au taf ?

_ De QUOI ?

Naruto vérifia d'un rapide coup d'oeil le réveil posé sur sa table de nuit. Effectivement, son ami n'avait pas menti.

Quant à lui, il était sacrément en retard pour le boulot.

Il s'éjecta hors de son lit et commença à rassembler ses affaires, le téléphone toujours à la main.

Jiraya allait le tuer. Il était censé commencer à neuf heures et demie.

_ Enfin bref, écoute-moi ça : Hinata m'invite à...

_ Kiba ! C'est génial mais... pas l'temps ! Te rappelle plus tard ! Le coupa Naruto paniqué.

Il raccrocha et vérifia son historique. Celui-ci affichait six appels en absence de Jiraya, son boss. Comment est-ce qu'il avait fait pour ne pas entendre son portable, bordel ?!

Il s'habilla à la va-vite, se lava les dents et fila, sans même prendre le temps de manger un bout. Lorsqu'il atteint son scooter garé en bas de chez lui, il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié son casque là-haut et se précipita pour aller le chercher en poussant des jurons fort imagés.

Une fois installé sur son véhicule, le casqué négligemment attaché, il démarra en trombe et fonça à travers la ville, passant plusieurs fois à l'orange, grillant des priorités et se faisant klaxonner une bonne dizaine de fois sur le chemin qui le menait à son travail. Il frôla de peu l'accident lorsqu'il tenta de doubler un taxi qui se déportait au même moment sur sa droite.

Arrivé devant le bâtiment, il gara précipitamment son scooter et se dirigea au pas de course vers l'entrée en tentant d'inventer une excuse pour expliquer son retard.

Au moment où il allait pousser la porte, il entendit son scooter se fracasser au sol.

Il s'exclama à nouveau dans un langage plus que fleuri en allant le ramasser et ce faisant, il se tâcha les mains de cambouis lorsqu'il toucha par mégarde la roue arrière.

Il se fit alors assaillir par une vieille dame accompagnée d'un caniche teigneux. Celui-ci lui déchira le bas du pantalon en le mordant comme un damné tandis que sa patronne ne se pria pas pour faire savoir à Naruto ce qu'elle pensait de ce genre d'expressions dans la bouche d'un si joli jeune homme, que vraiment, l'éducation, ça n'était plus ce que c'était, de son temps, jamais on aurait entendu ça, non mais...

Elle ne s'excusa même pas du mauvais traitement que son animal de compagnie avait fait subir à son vêtement.

Naruto croyait halluciner.

Il réussit au bout de dix minutes à se libérer de la vieille harpie et entra enfin dans le local, incrédule quant à la manière dont les événements s'enchainaient depuis qu'il s'était levé. Et le plus dur restait à venir : il devait encore affronter la colère de son boss.

Naruto travaillait à la rédaction du journal le « Konoha Times » en tant que reporter chargé de couvrir les évènements culturels de Konoha depuis deux ans. Son père en avait été le directeur et à sa mort, Jiraya, son parrain, avait pris sa place en attendant que Naruto soit assez expérimenté pour reprendre le flambeau. Mais le blond aimait bien son boulot de reporter et il n'était pas vraiment intéressé par le poste de directeur, préférant être sur le terrain. Il profitait de son statut pour aller voir des expositions, des concerts, des festivals, des projections etc.

Il tentait ainsi de faire bouger la jeunesse de Konoha et de leur donner goût aux évènements culturels à travers sa chronique déjantée et dynamique. Il avait beaucoup de succès et la rédaction était surchargée de messages destinés à Naruto.

C'était comme ça qu'il avait rencontré Sai quelques mois auparavant.

Le blond mettait un point d'honneur à faire découvrir de jeunes artistes talentueux qui pouvaient parfois avoir du mal à percer. Il aimait vraiment son poste, en fait, et n'aurait échangé pour rien au monde.

Mais depuis qu'il n'était plus avec Sai, une petite baisse de régime s'était fait sentir, Naruto n'ayant plus forcément le cœur à parcourir les évènements culturels et s 'était contenté de faire des reportages sur des évènements dont tout le monde parlait déjà. Il avait un peu perdu de son originalité et de sa verve caractéristique et les lecteurs l'avaient bien remarqué. Il avait du essuyer pas mal de critiques négatives, ce qui n'arrangeaient évidemment pas l'attitude renfrognée et mélancolique qu'il traînait ces derniers temps.

Jiraya avait bien remarqué que son filleul n'était pas en forme mais il estimait que ses déboires personnels ne devaient pas empiéter sur sa vie professionnelle, et il avait bien raison. Pour l'instant, il observait sans rien dire mais Naruto sentait bien qu'il ne tarderait pas à lui faire savoir ce qu'il pensait de tout ça.

Lorsque Jiraya entendit frapper à la porte de son bureau et qu'il vit Naruto entrer, l'air penaud, les mains couvertes de cambouis, une tâche sur le nez en prime, le bas du pantalon en lambeaux, il n'eut pas le cœur à lui passer le savon qu'il préparait depuis le matin, neuf heures et demie. Il se contenta de lever un sourcil et interrogea Naruto du regard.

_ Je sais ce que tu vas dire et je suis vraiment désolé, je...

_ Je crois que tu as besoin de vacances, Naruto.

La voix de Jiraya sonna comme une claque aux oreilles de son filleul.

_ Écoute, je sais que ces derniers temps je ne suis pas au top mais je ne crois pas que des vacances forcées arrangeront mon état...

_ Ça, c'est à moi de le décider.

Jiraya se leva et contourna son bureau pour venir se poster devant Naruto qui se tenait au milieu de la pièce, les bras ballants, son casque à la main.

C'était un grand gaillard d'une cinquantaine d'années, coiffé d'une queue de cheval blanche imposante, avec des mèches ébouriffées lui encadrant le visage. C'était un bon vivant, avec une certaine fougue dans le regard et il affichait un air de chineur la plupart du temps. Mais là, sa gouaille habituelle avait laissé place à un visage sévère et une lueur presque inquiète se reflétait sans son regard.

Il s'appuya contre son bureau et croisa les bras.

Naruto demeurait interdit, n'osant pas trop y croire. Mais l'air grave qu'arborait Jiraya ne lui présageait rien de bon. Il fronça les sourcils et sentit une colère sourde lentement monter en lui. Il allait exploser.

Jiraya remarqua sans difficulté la rage dans laquelle entrait peu à peu Naruto, il le connaissait bien. Il voyait ses yeux bleu lagon se teinter d'une nuance sombre et menaçante.

_ Naruto... ce n'est pas une punition. Tu vois bien que depuis un certain temps tu n'es plus dans le coup. Je voudrais que tu prennes une ou deux semaines pour te poser, réfléchir et que tu nous reviennes en forme, prêt à bosser dans de bonnes conditions. C'est tout.

Voyant que Naruto ne répondait rien, il continua sur sa lancée.

_ Tu pourrais en profiter pour, je sais pas, moi, aller te changer les idées à l'étranger ?

_ Quoi, je suis plus dans le coup alors on m'écarte, c'est ça ? Gronda Naruto d'un ton de voix très bas. Tu crois que m'évincer comme ça pourrait me faire du bien, tu le crois vraiment ? Tu as peur pour les chiffres de vente du journal, hein ?

_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, les chiffres de vente du journal ne dépendent pas que de ta chronique. Et puis, il ne s'agit pas de ça, il s'agit de toi, Naruto.

Le jeune homme savait bien qu'il disait des choses qui n'avaient pas de sens mais il n'avait pas envie d'en avoir. Là c'était tout simplement la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase et il en avait gros sur le cœur. Il se sentit rejeté et incompris, profondément blessé par les paroles de son parrain, même s'il savait parfaitement qu'il faisait ça pour son bien.

_ Tenten te remplacera le temps de ton absence. Elle t'a souvent assisté sur le terrain, elle connaît le boulot, je lui fais confiance et toi aussi, non ? Lui demanda Jiraya d'un ton prudent.

_ On dirait que tu as déjà tout décidé, en fait ! Rugit le blond. Tu fais style de me laisser le choix mais je n'ai pas mon mot à dire dans l'histoire ! Je rêve ! Quelle journée de MERDE !

La voix de Naruto s'éleva dans le petit bureau.

_ J'avais pas vraiment besoin de ça aujourd'hui ! Tu ne fais qu'empirer les choses, bordel ! 'Tain c'est trop pourri ! T'es naze, Jiraya ! NAZE ! Alors que j'avais décidé de faire des efforts !

_ Calme-toi, fiston, c'est du provisoire.

Le comportement de Naruto commençait à sérieusement agacer l'homme aux cheveux blancs qui se demandait si son filleul n'en faisait pas un peu trop.

C'est à ce moment là que Tsunade, la rédactrice en chef, fit irruption dans la pièce.

Elle était amie de longue date de Jiraya et des parents du blond, aussi pouvait-elle se permettre d'entrer dans le bureau du directeur sans frapper.

À vrai dire, lorsque les parents de Naruto furent tués dans cet accident de la route, le poste de directeur lui était tout d'abord échu, mais elle avait refusé le job.

_ Baa-chan... ! Murmura Naruto d'une voix plaintive.

_ Dis-donc, morveux, tu peux pas la mettre en sourdine ? Y'en a qui essayent de bosser, ici. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, encore ?

Jiraya échangea un regard avec Tsunade qui comprit aussitôt de quoi il en retournait. Naruto lui, s'aperçut tout de suite qu'elle n'était pas venue pour l'aider.

_ Bon...Naruto, arrête donc de faire scandale et écoute bien sagement. Il n'est pas question de se débarrasser de toi, ni de te mettre sur la touche. On veut juste que tu prennes un peu de temps pour toi et que tu en profites. Alors maintenant tu vas arrêter de faire ta pleureuse, tu vas rentrer tes jolies petites fesses chez toi et tu vas gentiment nous laisser bosser, c'est bien compris ? Dit elle d'une voix autoritaire.

Tsunade n'était pas du genre à tergiverser, ni à prendre des gants.

Elle ancra ses yeux noisette dans ceux de Naruto, l'air catégorique.

_ Baa-chan, toi aussi... ?

On pouvait protester devant Jiraya, mais Tsunade était implacable. Naruto le savait bien. Aussi, il ne tenta rien devant celle qu'il considérait comme le deuxième membre de sa petite famille. Il laissa sa colère retomber doucement et baissa la tête.

_ Appelez-moi, alors ?

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, on préviendra Iruka pour qu'il te mette en arrêt. Deux semaines. Ni plus, ni moins. Le rassura Jiraya.

_ Repose-toi, gamin. Lança Tsunade d'une voix plus tendre.

Naruto quitta le bureau sans les considérer, la tête toujours baissée. Il ne vit pas que Tsunade et Jiraya le couvèrent affectueusement du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de leur vue.

Une fois à l'extérieur, le jeune homme se retrouva bien démuni. Voilà qu'il était en arrêt de travail forcé alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé à personne. On lui avait imposé des vacances pour qu'il se reprenne alors qu'il avait enfin décidé de se remuer pour remonter la pente !

La vie pouvait être bien ironique parfois.

Ne sachant quoi faire, il entreprit d'appeler Kiba avant de prendre conscience que celui-ci devait être en train de travailler.

Il vagabonda l'âme en peine à travers les rues bondées de la ville avant que son estomac ne se rappelle à lui. Il était plus de quatorze heures et Naruto n'avait toujours rien avalé. Il pensa alors automatiquement à se rendre chez Ichiraku, son échoppe à ramen préférée. La pensée d'un bol de ramen fumant le revigora aussitôt et il pressa le pas, un vague sourire aux lèvres.

Il déchanta brutalement lorsqu'il arriva devant l'établissement et qu'il le vit fermé. La frustration qu'il ressentit à ce moment là fut telle qu'il resta hébété devant le restaurant, incapable de bouger.

_ J'y crois pas...maugréa-t-il.

_ Hé, là, fiston ! Fit une voix derrière lui.

Naruto se retourna et vit Teuchi, le patron du restaurant accompagné de sa fille Ayame. Leurs bras étaient chargés de cartons remplis de casseroles et de bols. Il se précipita aussitôt à leur rencontre et débarrassa la jeune fille de son fardeau.

_ Merci, Naruto !

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, M'sieur ? Vous fermez jamais d'habitude !

_ Ben tu vois, fiston, c'matin on a eu un dégât des eaux dans la cuisine, la tuyauterie à lâché et plouf ! Tout était inondé...C'est pour ça qu'on bouge tout ça, avec Ayame.

_ On a fermé le restaurant exceptionnellement aujourd'hui...ajouta la petite brune.

_ Comme par hasard...grogna Naruto.

Le blond finit par aider Teuchi et Ayame à transporter leur matériel au sec. De toutes façons, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Teuchi remercia chaleureusement Naruto et lui promit un bol de ramen gratuit en l'échange du coup de main.

* * *

Naruto filait à travers les rues de Konoha sur son scooter tout en réfléchissant à la journée pourrie qu'il venait de passer.

Il était près de dix neuf heures trente et il n'avait toujours pas mangé.

Peu après avoir quitté Teuchi et Ayame, Naruto avait décidé de tenter sa chance au Sapporo(*), son choix numéro deux en terme de ramen. Il fut à peine surpris lorsqu'il arriva devant le restaurant et qu'il lut le panneau : « fermeture pour congés jusqu'à vendredi ».

Évidemment, on était jeudi.

Il commençait sérieusement à croire qu'il était maudit et renonça définitivement à son déjeuner, dégouté.

Il sentait la crise de nerfs poindre lentement mais sûrement.

Pour se détendre, il pensa se rendre sur les rives du Shinano(*), le fleuve qui traversait Konoha. Elles avaient été aménagées en un luxuriant parc où les habitants de la ville venaient flâner, faire des piques-niques, promener leur chien, faire du sport...

Naruto aimait bien cet endroit car il lui permettait d'oublier qu'il se trouvait dans un milieu totalement urbanisé.

Il décida d'aller se poser dans son coin préféré en attendant que Kiba sorte du boulot. Il avait dans l'idée de rejoindre son meilleur ami après celui-ci ait fini pour aller s'enfiler quelques bières bien fraîches dans un de leur bar favori et évacuer la frustration accumulée depuis qu'il s'était levé.

Oui, vraiment, c'était un plan parfait.

C'était sans compter sur l'attroupement anormal de gens qui avaient décidé de squatter son petit coin habituel.

Et pour cause : une scène avec tout ce qu'il faut de lumières, d'instruments, de sono et de fils électriques avait été installée spécialement à cet endroit là. Une banderole était accrochée au-dessus de la scène où le staff s'activait et Naruto, incrédule, put y lire : « Hell Yeah ! Festival de Métal Amateur 1ère édition ».

À bien y faire attention, c'est vrai que la plupart des gens présents dans la zone avaient tous plus ou moins un look bien à propos, Naruto n'avait pas relevé au début.

Et il était hors de question pour lui de rester là.

Il avait besoin de calme,

et surtout,

d'être seul.

Le bref pic de colère qu'il ressentit à ce moment là laissa place à un léger sentiment de malaise. Il commençait à croire que _quelqu'un_ ou _quelque chose_ en avait après lui. Il sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de sa tempe tandis qu'il se sentait en proie à une vague de paranoïa.

Il prit alors une décision rapide, définitive, sans appel : il fallait qu'il se barre au plus vite.

Qu'il courre se terrer chez lui, le plus rapidement possible.

Ou il mourrait avant la fin de la journée.

Il en était sûr.

Il fallait qu'il se roule en boule sous la couette et qu'il oublie cette journée affreuse.

Tant pis pour Kiba,

tant pis pour les bières,

tant pis pour le bar.

TANT

PIS.

Le chemin jusqu'à son scooter se fit sans trop d'embûches, bien qu'il marchait à une vitesse anormalement élevée pour un mec totalement sain d'esprit.

Il aurait pu mille fois se fracasser la tronche par terre.

Il s'était repris in extremis une ou deux fois, d'ailleurs, mais vu qu'il était en plein déni, il décida de mettre ça sur le compte de sa maladresse.

En s'installant sur son véhicule, Naruto se mit à marmonner frénétiquement.

_ Allez, pitié, démarre, pitié, pitié, pitié...pitiééééééhhh.

Il pensait honnêtement que vu le taux de poisse qu'il avait eu dans la journée, son scooter aurait posé des problèmes au démarrage. Après tout, il était tombé ce matin et quelque chose aurait pu se casser et l'empêcher de démarrer tranquillement.

Tout

était

possible.

Heureusement pour lui, le scooter démarra sans problèmes et il se hâta de quitter le parc sans un regard derrière.

Naruto était donc en route pour son appartement, l'air absent, repensant à tous les évènements de la journée, tentant bien que mal de relativiser. Ok, il avait joué de malchance plusieurs fois...réveil qui ne sonne pas, le scoot qui tombe, l'attaque du clebs hargneux et la mamie qui se sentait l'âme de d'une justicière...peut-être que c'était ce à quoi on devait s'attendre quand on lâchait des choses aussi grossières en plein rue ? Et le coup du scooter...mah, il était pressé, il avait pas fait gaffe...

Et puis, un dégât des eaux est vite arrivé dans un restaurant, non ? Et les congés du Sapporo, ben ouais, les gens pouvaient bien partir en vacances...il avait bien eu des vacances forcées, lui ! Tout comme les fans de métal pouvaient bien se payer du bon temps dans des endroits agréables...le parc était à tout le monde, hein...

Oui vraiment, pas de quoi paniquer.

Ce n'était en aucun cas une question de chance ou de malchance, n'est-ce pas ?

La chance était indépendante de la volonté et des actions qu'une personne pouvait exercer sur des événements, cela voulait dire qu'elle était...magique ?

Non.

Naruto ne croyait ni au hasard, ni à la chance, ni à la magie.

C'était juste de simples coïncidences...malheureuses certes, mais simples, voilà tout.

Rien à voir avec la chance ou la malchance.

Mais alors...

Quelles étaient les chances pour qu'au moment où Naruto arrive à cette conclusion quelque peu teintée d'optimisme, un homme sur le trottoir éternue si brusquement qu'il en fut projeté sur une jeune femme croisant son chemin ?

Quelles étaient les chances pour que cette jeune femme finisse malencontreusement dans la poubelle la plus proche et que la poubelle soit dégagée violemment sur un chien qui ne demandait rien à personne ?

Quelles étaient les chances pour que ce chien, surpris par le choc, morde un musicien de rue qui jouait de la trompette et qui au contact des crocs du chien avec son postérieur sortit une note stridente et fausse de son instrument ?

Quelles étaient les chances pour que le mec vivant dans l'appartement du dessus, excédé par le son de la trompette décide de balancer de l'eau froide par la fenêtre et qu'au lieu de tremper le musicien, il mouille plutôt la bande de pigeons qui traînait non loin de là ?

Quelles étaient les chances pour que l'un de ces pigeons, désorienté par la saucée, finisse inopinément dans la tête de Naruto Uzumaki ?

Croire ici en un simple enchaînement de circonstances n'était plus assez suffisant pour expliquer le pourquoi du comment.

Parfois, il fallait accepter que la chance, ou la malchance...y était définitivement pour quelque chose...

Au contact du volatile paniqué, Naruto freina abruptement mais il ne vit absolument pas la direction qu'il prit. C'est quand il ressentit un choc violent, un lourd fracas et qu'il se sentit expulsé de son scooter qu'il comprit avoir percuté une voiture.

Il atterrit en plein sur le capot et d'instinct, se protégea la tête. Il sentit l'impact entre son corps et le véhicule sur tout le côté gauche, sa tête cogner le pare-brise malgré ses bras en brise de protection, mais ce fut nettement moins douloureux que ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

Il comprit très vite que la voiture sur laquelle il s'était fracassé était à l'arrêt. Il se sentit cependant complètement sonné.

Une odeur de fumée le prit à la gorge et il devina plus ou moins que cela venait de son scooter. Il entendit un brouhaha s'élever autour de lui et sentit la présence de plusieurs personnes qui s'approchaient tandis que la portière coté conducteur claqua.

_ Hé ?! Ça va ?! Fit une voix masculine grave, aux accents quelques peu bouleversés.

Naruto trouva la voix particulièrement agréable à ses oreilles et il voulut répondre, bouger, mais il en fut bien incapable. Il ne réussit qu'à se remuer misérablement sur le capot et geignit de douleur.

_ Hnnn...

_ Appelez-une ambulance ! Dit une voix de femme.

_ Il va mourir ?

_ Y'a pas un docteur quelque part ?

_ Ohé ? Mais quelqu'un appelle une ambulance oui ou merde ?

_ Hnnnooonnn...pas..d'ambulance...vais bien, vais bien... Réussit à dire Naruto aux prix de grands efforts.

_ Vous êtes sur que ça va ? Vous saignez à la tête, il vaudrait peut-être mieux que vous partiez à l'hôpital...fit à nouveau la première voix, celle qui ressemblait à du chocolat noir onctueux qui coulait délicieusement dans la gorge.

Naruto allait bien. Pour penser ce genre de conneries alors qu'il avait frôlé la mort, il allait bien. Il fallait qu'il ouvre les yeux et qu'il voie la tête de Nestlé Extra Corsé. Parce que le propriétaire d'une telle voix ne pouvait être qu'un mec, canon de surcroît.

_ Je vais...je saigne.. ?

_ Oui. Laissez-moi jeter un coup d'oeil.

Le blond sentit l'homme se pencher sur lui et son odeur épicée vint lui chatouiller les narines. Il sentit sa main fraîche sur son front, dégageant les mèches blondes avec douceur afin d'examiner la blessure.

_ Je n'ai pas l'impression que ça soit très grave...mais il vous faudrait l'avis d'un médecin. Dit-il, une pointe de soulagement dans la voix. Vous pouvez bouger ?

_ Bon on fait quoi ? On appelle les secours ou pas ? Demanda quelqu'un.

_ Je crois qu'il va bien, il parle et il gigote.

_ C'est bon, je vais m'occuper lui. Dit à nouveau Extra Corsé à ronde.

Les curieux, quelque peu tranquillisés commençaient à quitter les lieux de l'accident, voyant que le blond était entre de bonnes mains.

_ Gnnh, je suis...désolé...dit faiblement Naruto en tentant de se relever, les yeux entrouverts.

Il voulait le voir. Il voulait voir le visage de son sauveur.

_ C'est bon, j'ai tout vu, ce n'est pas votre faute si ce pigeon vous a foncé dessus..

_ Heh. Ouais...le pigeeeoooonnnnnn ? La voix de Naruto mourut dans sa gorge tandis qu'il ouvrit complètement les yeux pour pouvoir observer Extra Corsé.

_ Oh ? Mais...

Naruto avait encore croisé la route des trous noirs.

Les mêmes qu'il avait vu à la soirée,

les mêmes qui l'avaient fait bugguer,

qui avaient fait bugguer l'univers tout entier, le système solaire, la Terre.

Les deux joyaux sombres qui l'avaient réduit à néant l'espace d'un instant étaient à nouveau posés sur lui et ils étaient encore plus magnifiques vus de près.

Mais ils lui firent l'effet d'une douche froide.

_ Vous étiez à la soirée hier ? Chez Hinata Hyuuga ? Je vous ai vu...

_ Oh non, pas toi...souffla le blond.

_ Quoi ?

Il avait fallu qu'il se rétame sur SA voiture. Parmi toutes celles de Konoha, il avait fallu que ça soit la SIENNE. Son mauvais karma continuait. L'ironie allait bon train dans sa vie depuis ce matin.

Il avait fallu qu'il aille s'écraser sur la voiture du sosie de SAI.

Dieu pouvait être bien cruel parfois.

Malgré le fait d'être toujours un peu sonné, Naruto se dégagea subrepticement des mains d'Extra Corsé qui tentait de l'aider à glisser lentement du capot. Celui-ci nota le changement d'attitude du blond et n'insista pas, quelque peu déconcerté.

Naruto parvint à se mettre debout tant bien que mal en s'appuyant à la voiture, fuyant le regard curieux d'Extra Corsé qui l'observait, silencieux.

Quelles étaient les chances qu'il tombe sur lui, vraiment ?

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son scooter : celui-ci était en piteux état. Pas mort, mais pas loin. Il fallait qu'il appelle une dépanneuse.

Il se dégagea de la voiture pour y constater les dégâts. À part la carrosserie et le pare-choc un peu cabossées, le véhicule n'avait que peu souffert.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai un bon contrat d'assurance. Lui dit Extra Corsé, semblant aller au devant de ses pensées. Vous voulez peut-être que j'appelle une dépanneuse ? Pour votre scooter ?

Naruto acquiesça, toujours un peu étourdi, et par le choc, et par sa rencontre. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment d'avoir une conversation téléphonique.

Naruto parvint à se faire soigner dans la pharmacie la plus proche pendant que la dépanneuse récupérait le scooter après qu'Extra Corsé ait appelé. Il s'occupa ensuite d'appeler son assurance afin de pouvoir se renseigner sur les démarches à suivre puis rassura Naruto quant à celles-ci - le blond n'en savait pas grand-chose - avant de noter ses coordonnées sur un papier et de le lui tendre.

Il parcourut rapidement la feuille des yeux pour trouver le nom d'Extra Corsé.

_ Sasuke..Uchiha. Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il aima aussitôt son nom, sa sonorité, la douceur mais aussi la noblesse qu'il dégageait. Il garda la tête baissée sur le bout de papier avec lequel il jouait distraitement avec ses doigts.

Naruto releva la tête au bout d'un court moment, conscient du regard curieux que Sasuke avait posé sur lui. C'est vrai que depuis le début, il avait affiché une attitude quelque peu extravagante et montrait des signes évidents de nervosité qui n'avaient pas échappé au brun.

Et surtout, Naruto avait le regard très fuyant.

Il savait que son comportement pouvait être jugé de bizarre et à vrai dire avait un peu pitié de lui même. Il espérait sincèrement que son sauveur mette ça sur le coup du choc.

_ Vous êtes certain de ne pas vouloir aller à l'hôpital ? Je peux vous y amener si vous voulez. Proposa à nouveau Sasuke qui pencha doucement la tête, dévisageant toujours Naruto.

_ Je préférerais que vous m'emmeniez boire un verre.

Il avait répondu du tac-au-tac, sans réfléchir et réalisa soudainement avec horreur ce qu'il venait de faire.

Non mais des fois ! Fallait vraiment qu'il aille mal ! Demander à un inconnu, un inconnu à qui il avait défoncé la voiture, sosie de Sai de surcroit, d'aller boire un verre !

ll vit les épaules et la tête de Sasuke se redresser légèrement sous l'effet de la surprise et n'osa même pas relever les yeux vers lui. Il était en pleine déroute intérieure, s'injuriant mentalement lorsque Sasuke lui répondit.

_ Pourquoi pas. Si ça peut vous remettre d'aplomb, je veux bien.

Naruto releva précipitamment la tête et regarda Sasuke lui sourire aimablement alors que lui même affichait un air totalement incrédule.

_ Vous acceptez ?! Comme ça !

Sasuke laissa échapper un petit rire qui retentit délicieusement aux oreilles du blond. Celui-ci prit un air encore plus ahuri.

_ Vous proposez souvent des verres à des inconnus sans croire une seule seconde en vos chances de réussite ?

_ Oui. Enfin, non ! Je dis n'importe-quoi ! A-allons-y, je connais un truc dans le coin pas trop mal.

_ Je vous suis. Dit Sasuke avec un petit sourire.

Ils se retrouvèrent assis à la table d'un petit café, installés dans la cour de l'établissement, sous des tonnelles où s'épanouissaient des plants de chèvrefeuille qui conféraient au lieu un ombrage et un parfum fort agréable. Le soleil déclinait et les tables avaient été décorées de petites bougies placées dans des petits bocaux transparents, légèrement teintés de couleurs chatoyantes qui rappelaient celles des petits lampions entremêlés dans les plantes, complétant l'ambiance chaleureuse de la petite terrasse.

_ C'est charmant, ici.

_ Hm-hm. Fit Naruto les yeux baissés, aspirant son milk-shake avec une paille. Je viens souvent, l'un de mes amis y travaille, il me fait des prix.

_ Sympathique.

_ Ouais.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent silencieux un moment, l'un le nez dans son milk-shake, l'autre une tête négligemment posée sur la main gauche, observant les environs l'air détendu. Naruto se sentait un peu mal à l'aise sous le regard curieux de Sasuke. Il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi il l'avait amené ici, ni pourquoi il lui avait proposé un verre, c'était vraiment sorti tout seul.

Il observait Sasuke à la dérobée et n'avait pu s'empêcher de le comparer à Sai.

Mais à bien y regarder, il n'avait pas grand chose en commun avec lui, si ce n'était un visage aux traits fins, un teint nacré, des yeux noirs et des cheveux bruns.

Les cheveux de Sasuke étaient plus longs et lorsqu'ils brillaient, ils avaient un reflet bleuté. Sa peau était tout de même un peu moins blafarde que celle de Sai, elle avait un aspect plus lumineux, irisé. Son visage avait un air beaucoup plus noble, avec un joli nez droit, des lèvres un peu plus fines et qui s'ourlaient de manière très élégante lorsqu'il arborait son petit sourire énigmatique. Naruto aimait ce sourire qui faisait apparaître une fossette toute discrète sur la joue droite de Sasuke.

Naruto le trouvait beau.

Surtout ses yeux.

Ses jolis yeux de chat.

Plus en amande que ceux de Sai, les paupières un peu plus lourdes qui s'accordaient magnifiquement avec ses traits sophistiqués et lui donnaient un air majestueux, le tout complété par des sourcils fins bien dessinés.

Naruto évitait de trop croiser son regard.

Ses pupilles noires onyx étaient deux gemmes brillantes. Trop.

Les yeux de Sasuke étaient très expressifs et s'il arborait souvent un air blasé voire arrogant, ils pouvaient pétiller de malice, se montrer très rieurs, moqueurs et lorsqu'il regardait Naruto, une lueur amusée brillait au fond de son regard.

Le blond aimait voir le panel d'expressions différentes que pouvaient afficher les yeux du brun et il se rendit compte, en se faisant cette réflexion, qu'il avait cessé de fuir le regard félin de Sasuke. Au contraire, il ne regardait plus que ça. Il se sentait hypnotisé et avant qu'il n'en prenne conscience, il était déjà sous le charme.

À présent, il dévorait Sasuke du regard sans le moindre scrupule.

Il lui parlait avec moins de gène, de manière plus naturelle, enthousiaste, oubliant progressivement la journée cauchemardesque qu'il avait passé au fur et à mesure que son attirance pour le brun se précisait. Il s'était d'abord épris de sa voix, puis de son physique et maintenant, même sa personnalité le captivait.

Sasuke n'était pas un grand bavard comme Naruto pouvait l'être et de fait, il passait plus de temps à écouter qu'à parler. Il ponctuait souvent les phrases de son vis-à-vis d'un petit rire silencieux, répondait aux questions qu'on lui posait de manière assez laconique et écoutait docilement Naruto, les mains croisées, le menton délicatement posé sur celles-ci, son petit sourire indéfinissable toujours fiché aux lèvres. Malgré tout, il avait appris que Sasuke travaillait dans la boîte de son père, sous les ordres de son frère, Itachi. Il se destinait à reprendre la compagnie de celui-ci un jour ou l'autre.

Le jeune homme aurait facilement pu passer pour un type hautain et le blond ne doutait pas que ses airs courtois devaient cacher un caractère fort et orgueilleux.

Au bout de quelques heures de discussion, Naruto réagit à l'heure devenue quelque peu tardive.

_ Wow ! Je parle trop...je ne vous retarde pas..j'espère ?

_ _Tu_, Naruto. Tu.

_ Pardon ?

_ Tutoie-moi, _Naruto_.

Son prénom...dans sa bouche...avec sa voix...c'était troublant.

Naruto regarda Sasuke l'air un peu sonné. L'attirance commençait à laisser place à un désir plus que vivace chez le blond et il se demanda pendant trois secondes ce que donnerait son prénom dans la...bouche de Sasuke pendant qu'ils feraient l'amour...puis se reprit. Il ne savait même pas si Sasuke aimait les hommes. Il n'avait rien dit de très ambigu, non ?

_ Vou-euh, t'es sûr ? Moi ça ne me dérange pas, mais on ne se connait pas vraiment...

_ Je compte bien y remédier. Je compte bien _approfondir_ notre rapport.

_ ...

Les yeux de Sasuke, semblable à deux obsidiennes, prirent un éclat...sensuel ? Naruto n'osait trop y croire. La lumière vacillante de la bougie sur la table leur conférait un air encore plus magnétique et le blond nota a peine que Sasuke se pencha légèrement au-dessus de la table, vers son vis-à-vis. Naruto suivit en fait subtilement le mouvement, sans s'en rendre compte.

Il avait juste chaud, là.

Le brun affichait toujours son sourire en coin et regardait Naruto dans les yeux.

_ À vrai dire, Naruto...c'est vrai que tu parles beaucoup...

_ A-ahhhnn... ?

Quelque-chose avait remonté très légèrement son pantalon au niveau du mollet, quelque-chose de doux et de frais qui lui caressait langoureusement la peau ainsi offerte. Le pied préalablement déchaussé de Sasuke – à quel moment il avait fait ça ?! - était en train de le caresser. Et ça lui faisait beaucoup de bien.

_ Je préférerais que tu aies la bouche...occupée autrement, mais tu as raison, nous devons d'abord faire connaissance avant...d'aller plus loin.

Okay, c'était on ne peut plus clair. Il était en train de se faire draguer sans vergogne et les doux assauts du pied de Sasuke sur la peau sensible de sa jambe le réduisaient plus ou moins au silence.

_ Mmhh...

_ Alors, on va discuter. Dit le brun d'une voix encore plus basse, obligeant Naruto à se pencher un peu plus vers lui.

Son pied remonta doucement vers l'intérieur du genou du blond, ce qui le fit frissonner, avant de continuer vers l'intérieur de la cuisse, tout en restant sage.

_ Je suis bien content que tu m'aies proposé de boire un verre, Naruto. Hier tu m'as échappé, pourquoi ?

Ils étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et Naruto pouvait sentir le souffle parfum milk-shake au chocolat lui emplir les narines. Il ouvrit les yeux et plongea à nouveau dans le noir des yeux de Sasuke.

_ Hier.. ? Nhh...

Le brun continuait à avancer tout doucement, tendrement vers l'intérieur des cuisses de Naruto avec son pied.

_ Hier, à la soirée d'Hinata Hyuuga. Je n'y étais que parce que on m'avait supplié d'y aller.

_ A-aah ?

_ Qu'un beau blond aux yeux bleu lagon y serait aussi...

_ Nnnhh...

_ Que je pourrais éventuellement faire connaissance avec lui, qu'il me plairait sûrement...

_ Sasuke...souffla le blond.

_ Et effectivement, quand je t'ai croisé ton regard bleu j'ai été pris...au piège. Chuchota Sasuke. Mais tu as fui avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Pourquoi ?

_ T'ai confondu...avec quelqu'un d'autre...

Le pied de Sasuke commençait à s'aventurer lentement mais sûrement vers cette partie de son anatomie qui appréciait bien trop la douce torture. Il ne faisait que frôler la zone mais Naruto se mordait déjà les lèvres d'anticipation, les yeux fermés.

Sasuke était audacieux. Sasuke était impatient. Sasuke était ensorcelant. Sasuke était ardent.

Sasuke était un inconnu, surtout.

Ça allait vite, trop vite.

C'était étourdissant.

Et en même temps si bon.

Si naturel.

Si logique.

_ Tu m'as confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Qui ?

_ M-mon ex...avoua Naruto penaud.

Le pied du brun exerça une pression un peu plus forte sur le jean gonflé de Naruto. Celui-ci retint son souffle. Heureusement que l'unique source de lumière de la terrasse étaient les bougies et les lampions parce que sinon...ils auraient été archi-grillés.

_ Regarde-moi, Naruto.

Le blond ouvrit les yeux.

_ Regarde-moi bien. Parce que je te promets que tu ne vas plus me confondre avec qui que ce soit quand je vais te faire ce que je compte te faire cette nuit.

_ …

_ Ton ex, tu vas l'oublier vite fait, tu ne te souviendra même pas de son existence, je te le jure. Chuchota Sasuke en affichant un sourire sensuel...sexuel ?

Son pied continuait à cajoler langoureusement la virilité de Naruto à travers le pantalon et celui-ci était tout simplement en train de perdre la tête.

Il se laissait masturber lentement par le brun, les yeux voilés par un désir bouillant, avidement accrochés à ceux de son vis-à-vis, la bouche entrouverte. Il s'efforçait de rester silencieux. Il ferma les yeux encore une fois et posa doucement son front sur celui de Sasuke.

_ Ce que tu veux, Sasuke...murmura-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Sasuke pour l'entrainer en un baiser lent, onctueux, gourmand.

Naruto sentait son cœur battre fort, la gorge nouée par le désir, les oreilles bourdonnantes et les joues rouges.

_ Viens chez moi. Haleta le brun en rompant le baiser.

_ Ce que tu veux.

Sasuke entraîna d'abord Naruto aux toilettes, finir ce qu'il avait commencé, le prenant en bouche, léchant, suçant, le délivrant, enfin.

Puis les jeunes hommes quittèrent précipitamment le bar se tenant par la main, Sasuke guidant Naruto vers sa voiture, garée non loin du bar.

Lorsqu'ils firent l'amour cette nuit-là, ils se perdirent tous les deux dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Le bleu lagon et le noir anthracite se mélangèrent, se fondirent l'un dans l'autre.

Le noir prit le bleu, le bleu prit le noir.

Le bleu s'égara à nouveau dans les prunelles noires comme il aimait le faire. Il se sentit comblé à nouveau, se laissant aspirer avec bonheur dans les vortex qui lui faisaient face.

Ils s'abandonnèrent l'un à l'autre comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, aucune gêne entre eux, seulement un acte d'une logique implacable.

Il firent l'amour longtemps, fort, avant de finir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux et repus.

_ Tu sais, Sasuke...murmura Naruto en caressant les mèches brunes de l'homme fourré dans son cou.

_ Hn.. ?

_ Finalement cette journée horrible...elle n'était pas si épouvantable que ça.

_ Parce que tu es tombé du ciel et que tu as défoncé ma caisse, Ô mon ange ? Ironisa Sasuke.

_ Parce qu'elle m'a permis de te rencontrer.

_ Ton karma n'en avait pas vraiment après toi, finalement. Sourit le brun.

_ Non, il avait tout prévu.

_ À vrai dire, il t'avait déjà mis sur ma route, mais tu as été tellement idiot que tu m'as confondu avec ton ex...

_ Hmm...je ne vois pas de qui tu parles.

Sasuke pouffa.

_ Et Sasuke, tu sais quoi ?

_ Mmh ?

_ Le top du top, c'est que je suis en vacances pour les deux prochaines semaines ! J'ai vraiment trop de chance ! Niahaha !

* * *

«_ La chance existait en dehors de tout contrôle qu'une personne pouvait exercer sur un événement_ ». Cette approche considérait qu'elle existait de façon magique.

Naruto ne croyait ni au hasard, ni à la chance, ni à la magie.

Mais il fallait bien admettre que parfois, certaines situations ne pouvaient se produire qu'avec une petite touche de...magie.

**FIN.**

* * *

(*) Le Shinano est le fleuve le plus grand du Japon.

(*) Le Sapporo est mon restaurant à ramen préféré à Paris :p

**Le mot de l'auteur **: Voilà, petit OS sans grande prétention, j'avais juste envie de malmener un peu ce pauvre Naruto.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, en tout cas je me suis bien amusée à écrire tout ça !

J'avoue que les scènes hot, je ne les avais pas du tout prévues, mais Sasuke m'a un peu échappé et finalement c'est venu très facilement !

N'hésitez pas à reviewer !


End file.
